User talk:SandorL
Hello I was saying costom rooms of yours make the cave Would this work? Is this good editing? I think it looks pretty good for an MS Paint edit. And yes, I used your Rink cause it's cool. Maybe if it was edited by you and made awesome it could be a reality of BeyondCP? Just maybe? Please respond. Hawkeye, Agile Archer Of The Avengers! 18:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, it will be a nice addition :) Hawkeye, Agile Archer Of The Avengers! 11:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Washington D.C. Party Make A Washington D.C. Party of your own could you make my penguin ? can you make my penguin if you do my penguin wears a green pom pom touque, a jet pack,the puffle flame hoodie,light up shoes (red version),ski goggles(orange & black), a bell (gold),and my penguin color is black a suggestion from helmetpig2013 aka helmet http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Helmetpig2013 Hi sandy! I made your playercards in the playercard form! sorry the playercard is blurry Hope you enjoy them! Hi sandorL its me again! And now i have photos with the bg's! Awesome job sandorL! Hi http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PotatoCanadian Can you go check out my work,(its the Player Card blog post) vote for the best, and maybe look some constructive criticism. Thanks. ☜User:PotatoCanadian☠☯☁Talk☞ 22:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) May I plz have the shadow sensei cut out u have and the white puffle with the blue bandanna the 2 cut outs u used for a playercard thank u New Character Cutouts Dear SandorL, will you be making cutouts of the characters' new designs? Characters including The Director, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Rookie, and ESPECIALLY Herbert. And maybe Klutzy. Bai! RE:Cutouts Well, at least try to get them, even if they do cut off. Outdoorsy jacket pose No hair with it please -Fottymaddy Do you have the link for Beyond CP? -- 16:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Superhero Custom The Chief Blue polo and denim Thank you --Vicyorus (talk) "If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time" -Me. 16:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Lock Down Party Hi Jess0426 Wonted for you to make a Lock Down Party Sencerted Jess0426 Sensei's Player card Hey sandorl well in your custom mascot player cards blog post you forgot to put sensei's player card i found on beyondcp wiki! here it is RE:Templates Hi SandorL, The character template may be useful, but the series and puffles templates are not needed (the puffles template is sort of a duplication of the creatures navigation template). Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) City party? Hi sandorL when is the city party coming out? mycp.ps down? Hey sandor why is your mycp.ps down? Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! SWF Can I some custom rooms swfs? Lego here (talk) 11:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) When? Hey sandor! You said on my blog post that there will be Rookie,Jet pack guy and Sensei in 2013 form in suits! When is this coming?! and can you make a blog post about it? i wont be on chat very much and i was lucky to catch your Gary Cadence and PH! Thanks :D -Tralala12345 Hi! Can I use your custom Rookie? In suit. IT'S AWESOME! Please Answer Question Hi. Rookie 37 here! Can I use your Rookie in suit? IT'S AWESOME! Please, Answer RE:SWF Name Hi SandorL, I think that 2 parameters with different room names may cause confusion (the nasme is also in the swf link anyway), but you can open a discussion about this in the forum. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:06, May 3, 2013 (UTC) hi sandorL! I'm wondering if I may use your profile picture to my profile picture? please answer! Hi, SandorL I will need your help for my project please leave me a message if you can help me ;) -Mario6354 RE:Header Hi Sandor, Sorry, but I'm not really sure what did you mean. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 09:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, Could you come on the chat please? Thanks. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 19:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey SandorL! I seen the Mascot Catalog on your website, will this be used in CPPS.co? Monday, May 20, 2013 Sir Mappy (talk) 03:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sir Mappy Hello! Hi! Would you kindly come to the chat? I have to discuss something with you. If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 23:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You are famous! Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 10:15, May 26, 2013 (UTC) It is from the SWF where Sensei tells you to battle Tusk. I found the image on the CP Fanon Wiki. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 18:39, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Please come on chat so we can chat. :) ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 19:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) "You-Know-What" The items are Top Hat, Tuxedo, Monocle, Black Dress Shoes, Amulet (All elements). Thank you for doing this for me. I must leave you now. Tell your reply to the elements!